Living Under Your Roof
by LittleSunset264
Summary: One day while they're at the library, Natsuki asks Yuri if she can live with her. She desperately wanted to move out, so she goes to her. (Tw; abuse is involved.)
1. Moving In

They were both at the library picking out books and manga to read.

On their way home, Natsuki and Yuri thought they'd stop by to see what they had. They had been doing this for weeks now. They showed each other good series they thought the other would love.

So far, they were on point.

Yuri found some manga on her own and thought she'd give it a shot. The same went for Natsuki; she found some books that she'd give a shot by herself.

Currently, Yuri was reading Pupa. Natsuki remembered seeing it sometime before and suggested it to her, thinking she'd like it just from the look of it. She never read it herself, though, so she couldn't say if she liked it or not.

Yuri was almost done with Pupa, being on the last volume of the series. She wanted to find another one before she finished it sometime later that week.

Natsuki, on the other hand, was reading Warrior Cats. Yuri recommended it to her, knowing she'd love it. It definitely caught her interest when she showed it to her. So far, she was halfway through The Prophecies Begin arc.

It was only a few weeks since they started doing this, but it was Natsuki's favorite book series so far. She didn't need to read anything new at the moment so she was helping Yuri out this time around.

Warrior Cats wasn't something she'd normally enjoy, considering how many characters died in it, but she actually liked the story of it.

They were having fun being in the library. Being in each other's company was something that they both enjoyed.

Natsuki took deep breaths as she looked in Yuri's direction.

A question was on her mind and she had been meaning to ask it for awhile now. The small girl was afraid of asking the question. She shouldn't have been. They had been together for some time now, it shouldn't make her feel scared to ask.

After looking through the bottom section of a certain genre, she stood up. Now should be a good time to ask her. She walked over to her and Yuri looked at her.

"Hey, Natsuki, did you find anything?" She quietly asked.

"Haven't found anything you would like so far." Natsuki answered. "You having any luck?"

"I found a couple." Yuri replied.

"Yeah..." She said, getting lost in her mind.

Yuri noticed this and asked, "Natsuki, are you okay?"

Natsuki snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Yuri in the eyes.

"Yuri, this may sound stupid to ask, but... Can I move in with you?" Natsuki asked nervously and looked the other way.

The taller woman blinked a few times. She wasn't expecting a question like that. She didn't think it was a bad question at all, but it caught her by surprise. Yuri thought it was too soon, only starting their relationship a couple of weeks ago, but she wasn't going to deny it.

She wouldn't mind living with her. It did get lonely at times, living by herself and all.

Natsuki looked away, already feeling regretful of her decision to ask such a question.

"For- Forget what I just said. It _was_ stupid to ask, it seems." Natsuki said, beginning to walk away.

She was stopped dead in her tracks when Yuri instinctly grabbed her wrist. She wasn't thinking when she did so. Noticing what she did, she quickly released her wrist and fiddled with her hair with one hand. She tried to make sure the manga stayed in her hand.

"I'm- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that..." She apologized as she was looking away. "You- You can li- live with me. It just, it just caught me off guard. Tha- That's all."

Unknowingly, Natsuki released a breath she didn't know she held in relief. She walked up to her and put her hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." She quietly said, regarding the wrist grabbing. "And... Thanks."

She took her hand off of Yuri's shoulder. Her mind began to wander, though, wanting to know why she seemed so nervous asking so.

Yuri decided not to ask. The reason why could make her feel uncomfortable and it could be something she didn't want to speak about. Because of this, she put it aside.

If there was something wrong, she decided to let her tell her at her own pace. There wasn't any need to pressure her. No need to rush her.

She hoped there wasn't anything bad happening in her home, though.

"Do you have everything packed, or uh... Or not yet?" She asked.

"All I'm gonna need are my clothes and my books and manga." Natsuki answered. "I already have my clothes in my backpack, so all we need are to bring my books and manga to your house and we'll be good."

She nodded as she grabbed a manga and turned it. She began to read the summary on the back. It appeared interesting, so she decided to get it.

Questions began to invade her mind, though.

"Wa- Wait a second, what if I'm not the best person to live with? What if I don't make you feel comfortable enough? What if-"

"Yuri, you're overthinking it again." She said interrupting.

Yuri looked at her for a few seconds and then towards the ground. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she felt relaxed and her thoughts were calm, she opened her eyes.

Natsuki looked at the time. "Anyways, are you done looking?"

"I, uh..." Yuri checked what she got, see if there were anything she needed to put back. "Yes, I believe I'm finished. Let's go and get your stuff."

Natsuki smiled. They did what they needed to do and headed outside.

The two women walked over to the school up to the literature club. All of Natsuki's manga were in the closet. There wasn't too much, so it didn't necessitate their making several trips. Both of them had to carry some box sets, though, seeing as there was quite a bit.

Natsuki reached up to grab one of the box sets. She couldn't grab it, and even being on her toes wouldn't help. She began grumbling. It wasn't set up that high before the two left.

Somebody must've moved it there, _again_.

She walked off to get a chair to stand on. Natsuki picked up one of the chairs in the club room and walked back.

When she got there, Yuri turned around to show she already got the box set for her.

"Don't worry, I got it down for you." She reassured in a soft, calm voice.

Natsuki turned around and put the chair back. She went back to the closet and got whatever she could grab. Yuri got whatever Natsuki wasn't able to reach.

They made sure they got everything and left the room. Carefully, they walked down the stairs with the stuff in hands.

Natsuki tripped and fell down the stairs. The manga and books flew out of her arms as she fell and landed on her ass. She hissed in pain. Yuri carefully, but quickly, got down to her and helped her get up.

"Are- Are you okay, Natsuki?" Yuri asked in concern.

"Yeah, I think so." Natsuki said rubbing her ass gently.

If she was anymore in pain, she would've shed a tear. She had high pain tolerance, so seeing and hearing her hiss made Yuri worry.

Natsuki got up and picked everything she dropped.

They continued going down the stairs, but they did so more carefully. Neither one wanted the other to trip. The two got to the first floor safely.

Yuri opened the door for them both and let Natsuki walk through first.

They then began walking to Yuri's house.

Natsuki and Yuri talked about what they were reading. As they spoke, they made some jokes here and there. Natsuki laughed at the quips.

Yuri smiled, seeing how happy she was. That was the only thing she cared about, seeing her have a good time.

Her laughter was interrupted by stomach growls.

Natsuki's face became red while Yuri quietly laughed.

"I can make us some food when we get home." Yuri reassured.

Natsuki nodded and looked ahead. She began to wonder what she was gonna make. Yakitori maybe? Okonomiyaki? Whatever it was, she couldn't wait to see what Yuri was going to make.

She heard of her being a very good cook before, but never actually tried anything she made besides tea. It was something she looked forwards to. That, and she was extremely hungry herself, of course.

A few minutes later, they walked up to the front door.

Yuri reached into her pockets, getting her keys. She got them out and began to unlock the door. Hearing it unlock, she opened the door and went inside.

Yuri took her shoes off with her feet. Then she began to walk over to the coffee table to put the stuff down. She then took a seat to relax for a few. Natsuki put her things next to the other books and manga.

She then walked to the stairs, ready to put her foot on the first step. Natsuki looked at Yuri before she went up.

"I'm going to take a shower." Natsuki said. "Oh, and don't ask me what I want to eat. Just surprise me with whatever you're going to make."

"Alright," Yuri replied.

Natsuki went upstairs into the bathroom. She walked down the hallway. There were a few portraits of her with her mother. Yuri looked so much like her mother. The mom had darker skin and her hair was up to her shoulders. Her hair was wavy and of a burgundy color. Her hair in the front was pushed back, so it looked like she didn't have bangs.

Now she knew where she got her eyes from, though, looking at the mother's eyes.

There were no pictures of her with her dad, though. It didn't look like she had a father. Her guess was that he either died, the parents were divorced, or he wasn't there for them to begin with.

Hopefully those weren't any of the cases at all.

She looked really young in the pictures, estimating her age in them to be about ten to twelve years old. She could be entirely wrong, though.

All of the portraits had a golden frame. Not a single one of them had a different colored frame. Not silver, not brown, not black, no other color but a golden yellow.

She would assume that her family was rich. It might not be the case, though. Natsuki _did_ think Yuri in general was a little fancy, after all. She just hoped her parents were nothing like her dad. They most likely weren't, though, which was good.

Natsuki never really had the chance to look at everything the last time she was there. Glad she was able to do so now as she walked to the bathroom.

She walked down to the end of the hallway. Natsuki opened the bathroom door and walked in. Putting her hand on the wall, she looked for the light switch and turned the lights on.

Every area of the room was illuminated with a blue tinted light.

The walls were a plum purple and the floor was porcelain white. The shower curtains were a rosewood pink with terra cotta red floral designs on it.

 _'God, even the bathroom is fancy looking.'_ Natsuki thought.

She saw two towels, an amethyst purple towel and a baby pink towel. She immediately assumed the pink one was hers. It looked like she had thought ahead of time, in case she was going to stay for the weekend or longer.

She put the backpack down, opened it, and took out the clothes she was gonna wear. She put them on the toilet seat.

Natsuki then turned the water on, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. She took off her clothes and jumped right in.

* * *

Natsuki took a step out of the shower and grabbed a light pink towel.

She dried her body off first and then her hair. She put her clothes on and began looking for a hairdryer. It didn't take her too long to find it. Once she found it, she plugged it in and blow-dried her hair until it didn't feel wet anymore.

When she was done, she put the hairdryer back where she found it. She put the clothes she previously wore into the laundry basket next to the sink.

She walked out and put her backpack in Yuri's room. After that she proceeded to walk downstairs.

The smell of food filled her nose. A large smile could be seen on her face. It smelled amazing and it made her want to eat the food as soon as she possibly could. She walked up to the doorway into the kitchen.

She could hear some music playing and Yuri was humming with it.

Natsuki couldn't identify the artist, but she assumed the song was called 'Tiny Pieces'. Then again, she was never good at knowing what songs were called. Usually she needed someone to tell her what the song's title was.

It didn't really sound like an artist she would listen to. They sounded nice, yeah, but lyrically it felt like it wasn't really her. Maybe their other songs would work, but not this one.

Yuri was enjoying herself making their food.

It already looked like she was almost finished with it. Mentally, she questioned how long she had been upstairs. Her guess would be almost an hour, taking her time with everything and all.

Natsuki's stomach began to growl again seeing the food. Yuri noticed she was standing there, seeing that she was finished with her shower.

"Oh, hey Natsuki." She greeted.

Natsuki walked inside the kitchen. She saw she was cutting the cooked meat into three pieces, and then cutting in between the cut pieces.

"That looks really good!" Natsuki complimented.

"Thank you. I just... Hope you enjoy eating it." Yuri said.

The knife she was using had animal designs on the handle. The animals were dolphins from the look of it.

When she was done cutting, she put the knife to the side. She grabbed Natsuki's plate and gave it to her before she sat down to eat her own food.

She turned the Ghost Town music off before she started eating.

Natsuki sat down and started eating. Her face lit up in delight as she tasted the food in her mouth. It was the best thing she had ever eaten. They weren't wrong when they said Yuri was an amazing cook.

"This is amazing! This had to be the best thing I've ever eaten!" Natsuki said.

Yuri's hid her face in her hair. She wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I can't- I can't be that good of a cook." Yuri said modestly.

"You are! If I had to choose anybody else's food or yours, I would choose yours any day!" She complimented.

"Natsuki, you're just- you're just saying that!" The taller girl stuttered, now hiding her face with her hands.

"Hell no I'm not! It's the best, I promise you that." She said before stuffing her face with food.

Yuri removed her hands from her face. She saw how happy Natsuki was. Seeing that caused her mouth to curl into a small smirk. She continued eating, as she couldn't let her food get cold.

After they were done eating, they put the plates in the sink and went to the living room. They sat down onto the couch. Both decided to read a book together, so Natsuki took the first Warrior Cats book and they started reading it together.

Natsuki could tell that living with Yuri was the best decision she could ever make, so far.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if anybody's out of character, I'm trying my best with that. Honestly I just want Natsuki to get out of that house as possible like screw her dad, man. She needs to be out and free and all that good stuff. And I wanted to do another Natsuri fanfic, so I thought why not kill two birds with one stone?

I don't really read books, just comics and manga, so I had to go to my friend for help on what books she could suggest. Warrior Cats doesn't seem exactly like something Natsuki would read, but she'd probably like it anyways despite like all the deaths she told me about.


	2. Shining Light On The Darkness

Natsuki slowly opened her eyes.

Yuri filled her vision which made her smile. She was asleep like a baby. She looked like a sweet, little angel. It was amazing for her to wake up and see her.

It was something that Natsuki wanted to see everyday, every morning. If she didn't want to get out of bed in the morning for whatever reason, she would get up because of her. She'd wake up and get out of bed just to be with her.

She could touch her soft, beautiful face, but she didn't want to wake her up. Yuri was a light sleeper after all. But she was the most beautiful person she met, inside and out.

Of course she won't admit it to anybody, especially not to her. It was really nice to sleep next to her, though. It was great to even live with her.

Natsuki felt the most comfortable with her. If she needed to, she would and could tell her anything. Yuri wouldn't judge her for what she would say or do. Anything she loved, she wouldn't say a word about it.

Natsuki did the same. Anything that Yuri liked, said, or did, she didn't judge at all. Just as long as it wasn't dangerous to herself or anyone else, she was fine with it.

The small girl closed her eyes, deciding to lay there for a little while longer. Once Yuri was awake, she'd be out of bed to make them breakfast.

Natsuki would make food now, but she knew Yuri liked to wake up some before she ate. Very rarely would Yuri wake up feeling hungry. Usually it took her about ten to thirty minutes to feel hungry enough to eat something.

It didn't bother her too badly having to wait. If she wanted anything specific for breakfast, she would make it for her.

She then heard the doorbell ring. Natsuki felt her heart stop, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. Her eyes popped wide open and she began to breathe heavily and slowly. She prayed to the lords above it wasn't him.

This woke Yuri up and she sat up. She stretched before going to the curtains to see who was ringing the doorbell. It rang again.

Yuri peaked out the window while Natsuki went onto the other side of the bed.

The taller woman could make out a man with blonde hair and he looked like he either was ready to go to work or had just left work. He had a stubble beard in which he scratched with impatience.

If she had to guess, he probably didn't have too much sleep lately as she saw bags under his eyes.

Yuri looked over to the bed to see Natsuki was not on the bed. She walked over to the other side and she was curled up into a ball.

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Who's out there, Yuri?" Natsuki asked in fear.

"A blonde haired man with a goatee. He looked like he either just got out of work or he's going to work." Yuri described him.

Natsuki felt a pit in her stomach and her heart began to race. What she had feared was true. Her dad was right there at their front door.

Her mind started racing, wondering how he got here. If he knew she was in the house. She hoped that he didn't know she's there hiding from him.

"Don't let him know I'm here!" She said.

Putting two and two together, she clenched her fists and walked downstairs. She opened the door. She was prepared for anything he was going to do. _If_ he was going to do anything, that is.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, ma'am, but have you seen a girl this small?" He put his hand at Natsuki's height. "She has pink hair a bit below the jawline that's in pigtails, and she has pink eyes."

"I haven't seen anybody like that, sir." She lied.

"She didn't come home last night, and I'm very worried about her." He said. "Again, I apologize if I disturbed and woken you up. I just wanted to know if you've seen my daughter anywhere."

"It's alright, sir." Yuri said. "I hope you're able to find your kid sometime soon."

He left the door and waved goodbye. Yuri closed the door and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She did what she could to get rid of him for now. He might come back to check again, so they had to be prepared for if he did return.

If he knew Natsuki was here, she only hoped it wouldn't get violent.

She went back upstairs into their room. Yuri opened the door to see that Natsuki wasn't in the room. Her guess was that she's hiding somewhere. She went to the closet next to the bed and opened it.

There she was, hiding in the closet.

On instinct, she had a pocket knife near her face. Yuri didn't flinch one bit, even though she saw how close it was to her nose. She was shaking and sweating. Her eyes were moving very slightly, but Yuri was able to notice the subtle movements.

It took Natsuki a second to register that it was only Yuri. She put the pocket knife down right beside her. She then got up slowly.

"Don't worry, Natsuki, I got rid of your father." She sternly reassured. "At least, for now. I won't let anything happen to you."

Natsuki looked towards the window and then back to her. Still feeling terrified, she only mouthed 'thank you' to her.

Getting caught by surprise, Yuri pulled her right into a hug. Natsuki wanted to resist the hug, but she decided to let it happen. Yuri held onto her tightly and put her face on the top of her head.

The very thought of such a thing happening to her made her feel extremely angry.

She wanted to know why someone would do this to such a young, sweet little girl. She knew Natsuki and her father didn't have a great relationship, but she didn't think that abuse was involved.

A tear fell down her face. No wonder why she wanted to move in with her. She wanted to _get away_ from him. If he ever showed up again, she swore she would-

"Yuri, can you loosen up a bit? You're crushing me to death!" Natsuki said what she could get out, quickly tapping her back.

She snapped out of the state she was in and immediately let go of Natsuki. The smaller girl stood there catching her breath.

"Were you trying to kill me by squishing me to death? Your boobs weren't helping any, either!"

"I'm- I'm so sorry! I don't- I have no clue what came- came over me!" Yuri apologized as she looked away.

Her face was turning into a ruby red, feeling embarrassed for what she did. Natsuki rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Well, whatever came over you, it was a good thing I guess." She said, somewhat accepting her apology.

Assuming it went well, she didn't think that Yuri would've led her dad away as fine as she did. If anything, she thought she'd mess up. It's not to say she wasn't grateful for what she did, because she was, but knowing her she thought she'd slip up a bit.

Her being brave and her handling it well was what she appreciated the most. She loved it whenever Yuri was like how she was just a moment ago.

If she was like that, it'd be great. Though, she didn't want to trade that for anything else. How Yuri was now was all Natsuki wanted. Nobody trying to be somebody else, but Yuri being who she is, being herself.

She walked over to the door in order to exit the room, but stopped. Natsuki looked back at Yuri. She looked at her for a few seconds and then left the room.

Yuri went to pick up the pocket knife Natsuki had. She looked at the knife to find any changes, in case if she accidentally did something she wasn't aware of. The only noticeable thing she could find was a smudge on the handle.

She licked her thumb to wipe over the smudge. Then she used part of her shirt to wipe it clean and dry. It wasn't the best way to clean it, but it was good enough for now. She could always clean it later on in the day.

As she closed the pocket knife, she sat it down onto the end table.

How Natsuki found one of her knives was beyond her. She shrugged it off as her trying to find something to protect herself with as fast as she could.

A weapon in hand was better than nothing to protect herself with.

Yuri looked through the drawers, grabbed some clothes, and left the bedroom. She walked down the hallways into the bathroom. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She put her clothes down onto the toilet seat.

The sound of water running soon became audible. She thought she'd take a quick, five minute bath before she headed downstairs. She put her hair up in a ponytail as it didn't need to be washed at the moment.

After checking the water a few times and turning the nobs, she took her clothes off and went in. She washed her body and cleaned her face as fast as she could. Yuri didn't want to use too much of the water in case Natsuki wanted to take a shower soon after.

When she was done, she got out and turned the water off. After drying herself, she put her clothes on and made sure her sleeves covered her arms entirely. She didn't want Natsuki to see all of the wounds on her arms. Questions about them were not something she wanted.

She fixed up her shirt some as it was uneven in some areas. Yuri took her hair out of the ponytail, putting the rubber band down on the sink.

She walked out of the bathroom. As she did so she brushed some of her hair with her fingers. She went into their room and got out her manga to read. She left and then walked downstairs.

When she got downstairs, she saw that the kitchen door was opened. She peaked inside and saw Natsuki making them breakfast. She was making hash-browns, eggs, and waffles.

The smell of the food reached her nose, making her smile. She walked into the kitchen and semi-closed the door.

"Do you- Do you need help there, Natsuki?" Yuri asked.

"Nah, I got it." Natsuki said. "I should have it finished in a few minutes, so you can go ahead and sit down."

Yuri pulled a chair out and sat down, getting it close to the table. She opened up her manga and went to where she left off last time. As she read the manga, she got lost in it and her mind. She became very focused reading it.

A few minutes passed. Natsuki put their food on a couple of plates. She sat one in front of Yuri. The other plate was set at the spot she was gonna sit down to eat. She grabbed the syrup for the both of them; maple syrup for herself and raspberry for Yuri.

Natsuki knew that she liked raspberry from that one time they were at a café. It was a story that she could tell another time, though.

She sat down right next to Yuri and tapped her shoulder. It made her jump and look at the smaller girl.

"Yuri, you can start eating now." Natsuki told her.

She nodded as she put a bookmark at the page she was reading. The manga was set down onto the table. Yuri began eating the food and Natsuki followed after her.

Natsuki was eating slower than she was the night before. There wasn't any rush to eat it, since she could eat at any time now.

It made her feel glad and happy that she could eat anything she wanted whenever. She didn't have to worry about not being able to eat when she wanted or needed to do so.

Aside from the chewing, silence filled the room they were in.

Yuri looked over to Natsuki, who looked unsure. She assumed it was from before. She looked back at her food as she ate.

Yuri did have to admit, she was good at making food as well. Natsuki was almost a natural cook when it came to making meals. Her sweets were better, but she did like the food she made.

It was good to know she was able to make food for herself.

Minutes passed. Yuri was the first one to finish eating. She got up and put her plate in the sink. Yuri grabbed her manga before she left. As she began walking out the kitchen, Natsuki looked at her.

"Wait," Natsuki said.

Yuri stopped in her tracks and looked at her small girlfriend. Natsuki averted her gaze back to the direction of her food. She closed her eyes. Yuri walked over to her and bent over.

She awaited for her to speak.

Natsuki collected her thoughts on what she wanted to say. She wanted to make sure she had everything ready to say. It was something she felt she needed to say.

Natsuki figured she probably pieced it together, but she needed the full story. Yuri needed to know everything that happened. The smaller one patted the chair next to her, signaling her to sit beside her. She still wasn't looking at her.

"Sit down for a minute. I need to tell you about what happened." Natsuki told her.

Yuri sat back down next to her. "You don't need to, Natsuki. I- I know that you've been-"

"No." Natsuki interrupted. "You need to know the whole story. What you know is only part of it."

"You don't have- You don't need to if it makes you feel uncomfortable, Natsuki." She told her.

Natsuki only glanced at her. "I'm fine with telling you. You have to know, anyways. I can't keep you in the dark about this. Not anymore."

* * *

 _I'll start from the very beginning._

 _My dad never wanted a daughter, but he didn't argue when I was born. In fact, he was happy about me. It might've been only at first, though. I'm not sure anymore._

 _We used to be a happy family when she was around. There wasn't anything bad between any of us. Sure, my parents had some fights now and then, but it wasn't really too bad._

 _We used to spend time together every day whenever my dad was home from work. He hardly ever worked late like he does now, so he was always home to tuck me in 'goodnight' while my mom read me a bedtime story._

 _The house was always cleaned, nothing was broken, there was enough money to pay the bills and still go out to buy whatever we wanted._

 _One day, when we were going out for a picnic, my mom had to go buy something real quick. We didn't know what it was she needed to get. Nearly half an hour passed. We didn't know what was taking her so long._

 _There was a store nearby where we were so she shouldn't have taken too long. My dad and I decided to go to her, see what's keeping her up._

 _When we got to there, being across the street away, she was just coming out. We assumed it was taking her some time to find it, as that shop changed their layout quite often. So that might've been the case back then._

 _Luckily, nothing bad happened to her at anytime in the shop._

 _Notice how I said_ _ **in the shop**_ _, Yuri._

 _After seeing there wasn't any cars at that moment, she walked across. A car came out of nowhere at full speed and hit her. My dad covered my eyes as soon as he could, but I already saw it._

 _I was only nine when that happened._

 _We tried to get her to the hospital as fast as we possibly could. Hours upon hours of waiting later, the news my dad had wasn't good. They tried everything they could to help her, but nothing._

 _They couldn't save her. She died the moment the car hit her, he told me. When I heard that, I began crying my eyes out and my dad did his best to comfort me. It took nearly an hour for me to stop crying._

 _My dad says that it was an accident, I say it was murder. There was no way that was an accident. Who drives at full speed and calls it an "accident"? I'm not sure if the driver was arrested for that or not. They never said anything about them._

 _I visit her grave almost every single day. Even if she might not be able to hear me, I tell her everything that happens. If she is able to hear everything I say, then I want to at least tell her what's going on in my life._

 _Ever since she passed away, though, my dad had began getting more and more abusive, little by little._

 _First thing that started happening was him starving me. Whenever he was home, I begged of him to make me something to eat. I didn't know how to cook at the time. He told me to "go fend for myself" since I'm "old enough" to get myself food and make it._

 _He didn't even give me money for anything, though, and he still doesn't. No money for school, no allowance, nothing. The most money I get is from when he drops anything in the couch or if it fell out of his pocket and he doesn't notice it._

 _He gets a lot of money from work, so a good amount sometimes fell out. How he didn't notice it went missing is beyond me._

 _Slowly afterwards, the fridge was becoming empty and it stayed like that. There was hardly any food in the kitchen for me to eat. That was when I was getting skinnier, I was becoming more malnourished, and I wasn't getting taller._

 _Not that I care if I'm short or tall, mind you. It doesn't really matter if I_ _ **am**_ _tall or short. But, it didn't stop there obviously._

 _When I turned thirteen, it started to get violent. Really violent. He started by slapping me, then he did more and more than that. Sometimes, he would hit me so bad to the point where I'd need to put make-up on my bruises and black eyes to cover them up._

 _We never got rid of some mom's old stuff, just put them away in the attic. All except her make-up, which was in the bathroom. So, since it was there, I used whatever she had in there to cover each and every wound up._

 _I didn't want anybody to see them because I was scared that if I told anybody about the abuse, Dad would beat me even more._

 _That I didn't want._

 _There were times where he was planning on taking it further than just physical abuse. He didn't, though, which I'm glad he didn't but why he didn't do it was beyond me. He could've done so at any time he wanted. Whatever it was that stopped him from doing it, it was for the better. I'm not sure what else he was planning on doing, but something tells me I don't want to know about it._

 _Maybe me starving to death and being beaten was good enough for him- I don't know. I really don't know._

 _This week was getting really bad. He nearly broke a bone in my body when I came back from school the other day. If it was any worse, I would've needed to go to the hospital._

 _I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to get out of there, there was no other choice. I couldn't just stay there._

 _You were the only one I could go to. I don't have any older siblings to go to, I'm an only child. I couldn't go to anyone else in my family, they live far away. I don't feel comfortable enough with anyone in the club to live with them._

 _I... I..._

* * *

A few tears streamed down Natsuki's face.

She was shaking at this point. She saw how bad her hands were shaking. Quickly, she put her hands onto her arms to make it seem less noticeable. Yuri most likely noticed it at this point though.

Natsuki looked at Yuri, whose face is covered with her hair. Her hands were on the table rolling up into fists. She noticed her heavy breathing.

"Yuri? Are you doing okay?" Natsuki asked in concern.

Her only response to her question was silence. Yuri got up and left the room.

Natsuki put whatever leftover food she had on her plate in the trash, put her plate in the sink, and went after her.

She didn't end up going anywhere; the taller woman appeared to be pacing around the living room. Natsuki could only guess that she was trying to calm down. What she told her apparently pissed her off.

She wouldn't blame her for being so mad. She'd be furious too if she heard something like that. Seeing that Yuri was only trying to calm down, she wiped whatever tears were on her face. Natsuki didn't want her to see them when she was done calming down.

She walked over to her and grabbed her hand. Yuri nearly yanked it away, but she didn't knowing it was only Natsuki. She felt calmer and more relaxed having Natsuki's hand in hers. A breath escaped her lips; she didn't realize she was holding a breath until now.

Natsuki looked down at their hands and back up at her. Quickly, her pulled her hand away from hers and crossed her arms.

"Are you alright? You're not on the edge of snapping, are you?" Natsuki asked. "Not that I care or anything, but I want to make sure."

There was a second of hesitation, but Yuri slowly shook her head 'no' as an answer.

"I'm fine, Natsuki." Yuri answered calmly. "You uh- You wanna read something with me?"

Natsuki nodded. Reading something, doing anything, would help take their minds off of what Natsuki was talking about before. It would help them calm down, as well.

Yuri grabbed something for them to read.

She made a mental note on being prepared for everything in case if he ever came back. She also kept in mind to call the police about this later.

She couldn't let a man like that walk around free with no consequences. A man like that should be in jail.

Yuri sat down on the couch and Natsuki went to sit down on her lap.

They opened the book and started reading.

* * *

A/N: I apologize I ended this chapter the same way I did last chapter, them reading something. I wasn't too sure how to end this one and I went with that. It won't end like that on every chapter, though, so don't worry about that.

I wanted to try at least explore a bit of Natsuki's parents in this one, like when the abuse happened, why the mom isn't doing anything about it and what happened to her, etc. etc. I _will_ get to Yuri's parents sometime later on, I just gotta think of everything for them first. Maybe the next chapter I'll get to them, maybe something else, I'm not too sure yet. But I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter and all.


End file.
